disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Oh What a Knight
Oh What a Knight is a 1928 Oswald the Lucky Rabbit cartoon. This cartoon shows Oswald the Lucky Rabbit rescuing Ortensia (Sadie) in old times. Summary Oswald the Lucky Rabbit travels the world on board a donkey as a musician playing on the accordion. He comes upon a castle, which is defended by a moat filled with a trio of hungry crocodiles. Though Oswald manages to avoid getting eaten, his donkey isn't so lucky; despite surviving, his tail is eaten by one of the crocodiles, but it soon grows back, with the donkey leaving in disgust. Oswald sees a balcony above the moat and whistles. Out comes Ortensia, who blows Oswald a kiss. Oswald is immediately smitten, and decides to play the accordion for his new girlfriend. However, his accordion has sucked in water, and when he tries to play, he is dowsed in water. His donkey begins to laugh at him. Using a rope, Oswald makes it up to the balcony; Ortensia, however, is afraid that they will get caught by her father. Oswald, however, cares little and shares a passionate kiss with her. In a moment, however, a large knight, who is Ortensia's father, comes and sees the whole thing. Stealing his love away, Oswald nearly falls off of his precarious preach. Luckily, he grabs the knight's head and escapes death. However, the knight quickly grabs a lance, prompting Oswald to grab a nearby sword to fight the knight. However, it quickly becomes apparent that Oswald's attacks are doing nothing, since the knight is invincible while wearing the armor. The knight charges at Oswald, only to get his lance stuck in the wall. His weak spot is soon found: his butt. After stabbing him in the butt a couple of times, it looks as though Oswald has won. However, the knight has released himself from the wall. He chases after Oswald again. However, he gets his lance caught in the door. Oswald frees Ortensia from her ball-and-chain, but the knight has called in his back-up: a legion of warriors that easily outnumber Oswald. Using the ball-and-chain as a bowling ball, Oswald bowls down the legion. Though the knight now stands (albeit dazed), Oswald quickly knocks him down with a bit of spit. With his love free, the duo take their leave of the castle. Nearly avoiding getting eaten by a lion, Oswald and Ortensia parachute down to freedom, sharing a kiss as the screen fades to black.﻿ Home video releases DVD * Walt Disney Treasures: The Adventures of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Gallery 8705.jpg 8706.jpg 8707.jpg 8710.jpg 8711.jpg 8712.jpg 1928-knight-02.jpg 1928-knight-03.jpg 1928-knight-04.jpg 1928-knight-05.jpg Trivia *''Oh, What a Knight'' is one of the three transition stages in Epic Mickey that Mickey must complete to talk to Oswald in his fortress hideaway in Mickeyjunk Mountain. The short itself can also be unlocked to view in the extras section. *This cartoon's plot was reused for the Mickey Mouse cartoon Ye Olden Days. References Category:Animated shorts Category:Oswald the Lucky Rabbit shorts Category:Epic Mickey transition levels Category:1928 shorts Category:Pete Shorts